The present disclosure relates to a signal transmission device, a filter, and an inter-substrate communication device that perform transmission of signals (electromagnetic waves) using a plurality of substrates each formed with a resonator.
A previously known transmission device performs transmission of signals (electromagnetic waves) through electromagnetic coupling of a plurality of resonators. As an example, “Wireless Power Transfer via Strongly Coupled Magnetic Resonances”, (Science vol. 317, pp. 83-86, 2007-6) describes a method of implementing a wireless power transmission system through electromagnetic coupling of coils utilizing a phenomenon of resonance. The coils for electromagnetic coupling include one at the power transmission end and another at the power reception end, which are both in the form of spiral and are positioned in the air. In such a power transmission system, the power-transmission coil and the power-reception coil are each provided with a loop conductor for excitation use. The loop conductor at the power transmission end is connected with a high-frequency power supply circuit for supply of power, and the loop conductor at the power reception end is connected with a device that becomes a load.